


欲擒故纵

by ToMAAAAATo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMAAAAATo/pseuds/ToMAAAAATo
Summary: 哈利意外地成了德拉科的炮友，但他不想只是德拉科的炮友友。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	欲擒故纵

1  
“你是说你的一个朋友爱上了他的pao友，现在怎么做才能让他们的关系更进一步？”赫敏施了一个静音咒后，捧起咖啡杯问道。  
哈利涨红了脸，张了张嘴却什么话也没有说出口，最后喝了一大口咖啡之后点了点头。  
赫敏低下头从包里找东西的时候忍不住翻了一个白眼，她腹诽哈利有什么朋友是她不知道的。"你朋友"，她忍不住笑了一下，"你朋友喜欢的人是什么样的？"  
"我总是……"，哈利捧起咖啡喝了一口却被呛住了，他尴尬地咳了几声，"我朋友说他总是看不透那个人，他不知道那个人到底怎么想的。"哈利沉默了一会儿，似乎是陷入了回忆中，过了一会儿才缓缓说道："他……我朋友……我朋友说那个人对他很好，但是他不知道那个人是不是也喜欢他。"  
“听说你最近和马尔福走的很近，他过得怎么样？”赫敏不去理会哈利说的朋友，反而转去问德拉科，哈利抬头看见赫敏含笑的眼睛，就知道他蹩脚的谎言瞒不住赫敏，他有些挫败地叹了口气，委委屈屈地开了口：“他好得很，就是我不大好。”  
哈利絮絮叨叨对赫敏说了许久，赫敏很快就明白了哈利为什么犹豫。一个再勇敢的格兰芬多，无论他长到多大，面对爱情的时候还是会忍不住地退缩。向一个人直白地袒露自己的感情是一件困难的事情，那需要的可不止是勇气。没有人不渴求有回报的爱情，所以才会试探那个人到底是不是也和自己抱有一样的感情，在一点点小事里寻找他是否也一样爱你的证据。赫敏想着，既然这样，那稍微的试探一下应该也没什么问题吧。  
"你得激他一下。"赫敏歪着脑袋，对哈利露出一个有点狡黠的笑容。

2  
如果有人在半年前告诉哈利，你将会爱上你的死对头，哈利一定会忍不住对那个人用上“滑稽滑稽”，因为只有一种可能才会有人说出这样的话：那人是博格特变的。  
喝酒害人。哈利回忆起近几个月发生的种种，只得摇摇头用这四个字总结。他忘了几个月前他为什么要去酒吧买醉——就算他伏地魔已经死了又怎么样呢，生活还是一如既往的操蛋，有太多的理由值得他去大醉一场，和金妮分手后与韦斯莱家尴尬的关系啦、每天想逃出魔都部啦……——总之他在那个该死的夜晚碰到了德拉科·马尔福。  
他本来一个人坐在酒吧角落处的一个小圆桌，丧气地喝着酒，一抬头却看见独自一人走来的德拉科。德拉科在看见哈利的那一瞬间似乎还被吓了一跳，然后他迅速勾起一个不带感情的笑容，用着哈利很久没有听到过的拉着长长腔调的声音说：“好久不见，波特。”他又忍不住地啧了一声，“没想到伟大的救世主也会在深夜买醉。”说完便自顾自地坐在了哈利的旁边。  
哈利有点恍惚，但是他嘴的速度比他的反应快多了，他忍不住地想和德拉科斗嘴：“这和你没有关系吧。还有你能否换个位置？”  
德拉科故作惊讶地挑了挑眉：“难道救世主不是一个人吗？抱歉，我看到桌上只有一个杯子。”说罢还四处张望了一下，佯装要起身的样子。哈利一时半会儿想不出拒绝的理由，最后他稀里糊涂结结巴巴开口：“你…你的头发太亮了，闪得我眼睛疼。”  
听到哈利的话，德拉科忍不住地笑了起来，“这真是蹩脚的借口，看来你的红毛小母…小女友和你的麻瓜种朋友还是没有教会你该怎么说话呢。”  
果然，哈利忍不住在心里暗暗想，无论过了多久他还是和德拉科不对盘。德拉科总是梦精准地找到让自己生气的点，总是让哈利忍不住和他吵起来。  
于是他们开始继续斗嘴，顺便一起喝酒。  
哈利确定，一开始他们真的在斗嘴。但是他真的不知道事情怎么发展成了这样：他们真的动了嘴。他和德拉科的嘴正在亲密接触，也不知道是谁先伸了舌头。那一刻哈利只感到他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，然后便感慨德拉科点的酒没有他点的好喝，最后他才晕乎乎地觉得德拉科的嘴唇好软。  
可那一夜后来发生了什么，哈利无论如何想都记不起来了。他只是在第二天上午醒来后的时候发现他把浑身赤裸的德拉科紧紧的搂在怀里。  
哈利吓得差点从床上掉下去。  
德拉科似乎被哈利的大动静弄醒了，哈利有点紧张地盯着德拉科，德拉科只是轻轻地皱了一下眉，往哈利的怀里缩了缩。哈利松了口气，小心地放开德拉科后冲进了浴室。  
说实话，他还没有做好面对德拉科的准备。哈利打开淋浴，冷水冲着他的头和身体，他需要冷静一下。哈利从没有想过这样荒谬的事情会发生在他身上，他居然和他的死对头一起深夜喝酒后搞到了床上去。他无法描述现在混乱的心情，不知所措。他心不在焉地洗完了澡，却迟迟不愿意踏出浴室。他又走过去用冷水拍了拍脸，大不了用一忘皆空，哈利握紧了魔咒走了出去。  
出去的时候德拉科已经醒了，穿着哈利的衬衫懒洋洋地靠着床头，他看到哈利之后挑了挑眉："早上好，波特。借用一下你的浴室。"之后便走向浴室的方向，关门前他突然扭过头，扯了扯身上的衬衫："还有你的衣服。"  
哈利在德拉科起身的那一刻就不好意思再看他。好吧，他承认德拉科很好看，虽然他猜他永远都不会说出口，毕竟他们是死对头，他说出一句有关于德拉科的好话就像背叛了他们两个之间的关系一样。他别扭地扭过头，慌乱地点了头之后冲出了他的房间。  
该死的马尔福怎么能这么冷静！哈利走下楼想着，都是成年人了，一夜情见怪不怪。但是他真的没想想到他的一夜情对象是德拉科·马尔福。  
哈利到了客厅才发现四处散落的衣物，他涨红了脸随意收拾了一下就坐在沙发上发呆。不久后德拉科下了楼，他瞟了一眼呆坐在沙发上的哈利，有点嫌弃地开了口：“波特，借用一下。”他指了指身上的衣服，哈利看过去才发现德拉科穿着他八年级离校前最后一场舞会的黑西装。  
“还有，昨晚多谢款待。”德拉科舔了一下他的下嘴唇，对哈利露出一个暧昧的笑容后便离开了。  
哈利一下子瘫坐在沙发上。

那天之后的那个星期哈利都是恍惚的，他没有料想到那个夜晚会对他产生如此大的影响。他仍然无法接受他，和德拉科·马尔福做了那样的事。他每天心不在焉，连罗恩也发现了他的不对劲：“嘿，伙计，你最近怎么回事？难道你还想着你和金妮的事？”  
哈利半天没有回答，罗恩忍不住去拍了拍哈利的肩膀，哈利才反应过来。他有点想把上周发生的事告诉罗恩，但又想起过往的种种，再看看罗恩的脸，哈利决定闭嘴。他摇摇头：“只是最近太累了没休息好。”  
打发走了半信半疑的罗恩，哈利有点懊恼地挠了挠脑袋，这个星期他已经用了太多的时间来想德拉科·马尔福——其实那天晚上发生了什么他还是没有想起来，他只是在不断地回忆过去，惊奇地发现他的学生时代居然和德拉科·马尔福有那么多接触——他必须要停止想德拉科·马尔福。  
没想到他当天晚上就又见到了德拉科。德拉科来还上次借的衣服——哈利压根儿没有想到德拉科会亲自来还，他以为德拉科会用猫头鹰。  
寒暄了几句后德拉科准备起身离开，哈利客套地邀请德拉科留下来吃晚餐。他原本以为德拉科会拒绝，没想到德拉科只是惊讶了一瞬间就同意了。  
自然而然地，那天晚上他们再一次地搞到了床上，在两个人都清醒的状态下。  
哈利也说不清楚，这一切到底是怎么发生的。他现在和德拉科的关系非常稳定，他们每周周四周五见面，这两天德拉科都会住在哈利家。哈利已经开始习惯他的房间里摆放着德拉科的东西，他的衣柜里被德拉科的衣物占满了，听了德拉科好几次抱怨之后他甚至开始考虑换一个衣柜。  
哈利突然觉得不妙。  
德拉科已经慢慢渗入他的生活。哈利发现他每周都开始期盼周四的到来，不是想和德拉科做//ai的那种期盼，而是单纯的想见到德拉科，那让他无比的期待着周四下班。这时候他总是庆幸他是个巫师，幻影移形真的很方便。  
哈利在看到那周预言家日报的头条——德拉科·马尔福私会阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，是否暗示两家联姻——的时候，突然感到强烈的悲伤席卷了他，他没有勇气看那篇采访。在那一瞬间他突然明白了他这段时间的快乐和此刻的伤痛来源于他对德拉科·马尔福的爱。是的，他在此刻发现了自己的心意，他爱上了德拉科·马尔福。  
他此刻也不再觉得这份爱情是很荒谬的，遇见德拉科以后的那一星期他都无法停止的想着德拉科，可能就暗示了他的今日。爱情本来就是极其奇妙又感性的东西，哈利说不上他为什么会爱上德拉科，他只是觉得德拉科过分可爱，连和他斗嘴都显得如此可爱。  
哈利回家的时候德拉科整躺在沙发上看书，旁边一把椅子的把手上放着这一天的预言家日报。这一切看起来都和过去的那几个星期一模一样，德拉科总是在沙发上看书等他回来，而德拉科没有要开口的意思。哈利知道德拉科一定看了报纸。哈利感受到了锥心刺骨的疼痛从心里传来，但他什么话都说不出口。他想到和他和德拉科微妙的关系，他们两个从来都没有开口谈过他们的关系。哈利想着他们最多算pao友吧，毕竟大多见面的结局就是他搂着抱着德拉科滚上床。  
哈利的心像是被撕裂成了两半，一半因为德拉科的存在哈利感到甜蜜，一半却因为他和德拉科不清不楚的关系而痛苦。  
哈利虽然知道最好的选择是告诉德拉科，尽快结束这样让他又痛苦又甜蜜的关系，但他却总是缺少勇气。他在一次一次亲吻德拉科的时刻想着是不是也德拉科也同样爱他呢。爱情就是这样奇妙的东西，他一边让人小心翼翼地藏着自己的心意，又恨不得让那个人知晓自己的感情。哈利在和德拉科相处的时间里努力寻找德拉科也爱自己的证据：就算哈利回来的再晚，德拉科都会缩在沙发上等他回来；哈利受了小伤德拉科会难得温柔的为他治疗……这些总是让哈利忍不住想要陷得更深，可德拉科和阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯时不时上报和德拉科的不解释让哈利心如刀绞。  
哈利不想再忍受这样的痛苦，他却还是没有向德拉科摊牌的勇气。

3  
哈利和赫敏告别后慢慢地走向格里莫广场十二号。今天是德拉科来找他的日子，他却有点不愿意回家了，他知道今晚上即将面临的结果，最差无非是他和德拉科连现在的关系也无法保持。一想到德拉科以后可能会和别的人有着这样亲密的关系，他就心痛到无法呼吸。  
哈利在两种痛苦中挣扎，如果他和德拉科继续保持这样暧昧不清的关系，他就要每天浸泡在熬人又绵长的忐忑不安的痛苦中。可如果德拉科拒绝了他，那么巨大的痛苦将会在瞬间排山倒海般地席卷他。但是很多事情总要有个结果不是吗？就算结局未知，只有真正地勇敢地去面对它，事情才能真正解决。  
哈利推开了房门。德拉科还是和过去的每一个周四周五一样，沙发旁边亮着一盏泛着橙黄色光芒的台风。这是德拉科学会的第一件麻瓜用品——哈利悄悄地使用麻瓜用品最开始还被德拉科当作一个把柄，他总是玩笑着说总有一天他要告发偷偷使用麻瓜物品的救世主。  
温暖的灯光和在沙发上等待他的人总是一次一次地让哈利动容。哈利想，这总是让他更爱德拉科了一点。他曾今的生活太过艰难，他最渴求的来自自己家庭的温暖，居然是德拉科带给他。  
他们沉默地用餐，好几次德拉科想挑起话题的时候哈利都沉默着摇了摇头。最后哈利拉着德拉科坐在沙发上。  
“马尔福，”哈利艰难地开了口，又意识到他们仍然互相称呼对方的姓氏，这让哈利更难过了，“我想我们需要结束这段关系了。”  
德拉科愣了几秒，随即又恢复了正常：“好的，波特，这段时间和你相处很愉快。”说完便立刻起身开始收拾他的物品。  
哈利很久都没有体验到现在这样的痛苦和愤怒，就在他看见德拉科豪无异常地冷漠地收拾东西的时候。虽然他设想过这样的结局，但是德拉科的冷漠还是狠狠地刺痛了哈利。他忍不住一把扯住德拉科，颤抖着说：“马尔福！你为什么不问我理由呢！”  
“为什么呢？”德拉科低头把玩着他的魔杖，似乎周遭的一切都和他没有关系。  
哈利却像在一瞬间被抽去了所有的力量，他慢慢地松开了手，他听着自己如鼓的心跳，缓缓地、宛如叹息般轻声说：“因为我爱上你了。”  
德拉科许久都没有再说话。哈利感受到自己一颗滚烫的真心被德拉科冰冷的淡漠降温到了零点。他刚想开口说话，德拉科却一把扯住了他的衣领：“为什么你不早点告诉我！”他们的脸离得很近，德拉科的鼻尖都要戳到哈利了。“在你说结束这段关系以前我都敢肯定你爱上了我。”德拉科呼出的热气轻轻打在哈利的脸上，他又抬起头吻了吻哈利的嘴唇：“每次和利亚见面我都在和她打赌你哪天会追求我。”  
德拉科一把松开哈利，整理了自己衣服：“既然你要结束这段关系，那么再见了，波特。”  
哈利像傻了一样呆呆地看着德拉科，德拉科恨铁不成钢：“如果你还想和我进一步发展，快点来抱住我，愚蠢的波特！”哈利才如梦初醒般地冲上去紧紧搂住德拉科。  
哈利疯狂地亲吻着德拉科，就像他们从来没有亲吻过一样。他把德拉科推倒在沙发上，想用魔咒快点脱掉德拉科碍事的衣服，德拉科却抽出来哈利的魔杖：“用嘴，宝贝。”

4  
“不知道你还记不记得我遇见你一个人喝酒的那一天。”  
“我还记得啊。”  
“其实那天晚上我们什么都没发生。”  
“什么？！”哈利一下子惊坐起来，德拉科起身吻了吻哈利的脸颊。  
“那天晚上你到了客厅就睡死了。”  
“那为什么第二天你要对我说多谢款待？”  
“因为那天的酒钱是你付的。”

-fin-


End file.
